


Thanks For the Memories

by BlossomedWallflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Toys, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedWallflower/pseuds/BlossomedWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were little Eren Jeager and Jean Kirschtein always had a bit of a problem with trying to get along. The two boys met when they were very little, their parents were friends and they, at first, really liked each other as they played knights in the backyard of their homes. That was until they began to attend pre-school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a bad prologue i swear it gets better!!! also no hate comments please!!!!

Ever since they were little Eren Jeager and Jean Kirschtein always had a bit of a problem with trying to get along. The two boys met when they were very little, their parents were friends and they, at first, really liked each other as they played knights in the backyard of their homes. That was until they began to attend pre-school and there was a girl that Jean immediately began to try and woo, Eren on the other hand was jealous but not because the girl would flirt with Jean back and accept his hand picked flowers at recess but because Eren wanted to be that girl. Eren would glare in their direction as he kicked the dirt and was left alone as he lost his only friend.  
Since four year old Eren was mad and very very jealous he did what any other four year old would do, and that was to go over to Jean and push him off the swing set he was sitting on that was next to the girl. The girl gasped and ran away to tell the teachers. Jean glared at Eren as he got up “What the heck Eren? Couldn’t you see i was talking with Ally?” Eren rolled his eyes and stomped on Jean’s foot “I hate you” Eren screamed and stormed away “Yeah? well good! nobody likes a jealous /baby/“ Jean retorted but he also felt a pang in his chest as he saw his best friend leave.  
So the years went on, the fights got worst and the became more of an occurrence, Eren’s parents’s contact with Jean’s began to dwindle to once a year or more if they were lucky. The still talked on the phone but with their boys fighting so much they just couldn’t anymore.  
Eren knew what the feelings he had towards Jean was, and he was absolutely sure it wasn’t jealousy that he got Ally but because Eren wanted Jean as his. Eren came out to his parents, admitting he was gay, the two were shocked indeed but Eren’s mom loved him all the same it was Eren’s dad that looked at him differently and didnt say anything about it.  
So as the two boys went into middle school Jean had realized he was into boys and that he wanted Eren but it was too late for them and he knew it. So what Jean did was something insanely stupid, he just dated every guy, kissed, make out, call it what you will, and as he neared the 8th grade it became a bit more heated make outs and sometimes Eren would walk in on Jean making out with some guy and that just infuriated the brunette.  
One day Eren’s parents took Eren too the Kirschtein household to catch up on their friends. So of course Eren was forced to hang out with Jean, who was more than glad to have Eren up in his room, alone.  
It wasn’t as bad as Eren expected, Jean had stolen some alcohol, so Eren and Jean were secretly drinking in his room and were goofing around, laughing and joking around until it started to be different.  
“Eren…you know you got a whole lot cuter since we’ve grown” Jean whispered in Eren’s ear, it had sent a shiver down the fourteen year old’s spine and he glanced at Jean and before he could respond he felt a hand on his thigh and his heart stopping  
“J-jean what are you doing?” Eren asked nervously  
“Shhhh it’ll feel really good, trust me, i should know” Jean smirked at Eren as he massaged Eren’s thighs and kissed Eren’s cheek softly “so soft, don’t pretend you don’t even like it, i see how you look at me in the halls, i see how bad you want me Eren” Eren tried to protest but he looked at Jean, his hair two colors, bleached blonde on top and darker on his shaven undercut, Jean had gotten buffer from football, basketball, and baseball the muscles had shown through his clothes and Eren looked down and saw an obvious boner in Jean’s pants “that’s right Kleiner, i’m all hard and ready and just for you” Jean purred and got on his knees as he unzipped Eren’s pants. Eren stared down at Jean and tried to will him away but Eren had dreams of Jean and him being in this type of predicament. “fuck Eren, you’re so hard” Jean purred as he saw the tent in Eren’s boxers. Eren closed his eyes and pushed Jean away  
“Get the hell off me you fucker! you’re so fucking sick is this really what you do with all those guys? fuck you! god dammit i actually thought….fuck you just fuck it” Eren bit his lip and ran all the way back down and stormed out of the house (mansion) and didnt care his parents were calling out after him. Eren just needed to get out of that house. So that was the start of the pure hate Eren had over Jean and yet he still had a huge crush on the stupid two toned jock.  
Now the two boys are in high school, still going at it, Eren yelling at Jean at everything he does, and Jean trying to get in the poor brunette’s pants. Eren’s mother had given birth to a little girl when he was near the end of sophomore year and died not to long after from giving birth to the said baby girl, Mikasa. Eren’s dad started to go crazy and drink after the death of his wife and had eventually put the rich and successful Jeager’s into deep debt and rob a bank so that he could just buy more alcohol and drugs, after that episode he left Sina and never returned. This left Eren Jeager to take care of Mikasa all alone in the middle of Junior year, although Eren was sort of alone the moment his mother died.  
Eren couldn’t survive with a regular student’s pay, he couldn’t work at Mcdonalds or some crap like that. Instead he had to work as a waitress in a sleazy nightclub, but it was enough to buy barley any food, bills, etc. all that good stuff. But Eren lived in a shitty apartment that the Ackerman family owned. It was their first building they bought so they didnt care for it but they were rich and famous for their modeling companies and fancy, successful hotels. So since their son Levi Ackerman knew the young brunette Eren was able to stay for free, but they couldn’t help him so Eren used his money for bills and whatever he could to help his little sister out, which meant Eren couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t eat cause if he did then Mikasa would have no food, Eren didnt buy clothes for himself because he was thinking of Mikasa, he didnt have a bed or a couch just a futon that he shares with Mikasa, they live in a one bedroom, very very tiny and Eren just wished that he could take care of his sister better, that was the only wish the brunette had, taking care of Mikasa was his main priority at this point and he swore to never let her down.


	2. Young Volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren never really stopped and thought about it, it was just something he knew, like a rumor that was spread around and that Jean might’ve fucked one or two guys and flirted with everyone. But standing in the dirty bathroom, the smell of urine and other strange odors in the air, and the sound of two heavy breathing males and skin smacking against skin, told Eren that it was true....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also really bad at beginnings but i think it gets better in the chapter...i need to stop making excuses for myself omfg. Also P.O.V will change time to time but it is third person and what not i think it's omniscient not really sure ;3;

Eren was in his senior year, which meant that he only had around two real classes, from finishing most of them in his earlier years and summer class, and of course both real classes had to have Jean Kirschtein in them.   
Eren had groaned and thrown a fit on the first day of school when he received his schedule and overheard the two toned jock nearby telling his friends about how he had honors English 4 and american history, the same classes as Eren.  
Eren could not be in the same classes with that hot headed, stubborn, whoring, douchebag. But of course Eren’s request was denied and he had to stick with douchebag whore Jean, that’s what Eren likes to call him or DWJ, 'maybe he should just give him an acronym?’ Eren thought to himself one day at lunch "DWJ…perfect!” and so that secretly stuck to Eren or well not so secret as Eren had said out loud which earned him a few questioning looks from his peers and from Armin, his best friend since middle school (met in book club), Annie (Armins girlfriend), and Levi (apartment dude’s son).   
Eren was now in his first period, English class, and they usually goof off in that class as there are basically forty kids, the teacher just tells them what to do and then sends them on their way. Eren would be fine if it wasn’t for….  
“Helllloooo there Jeager” Eren groaned as he heard the all to well familiar voice  
“What do you want now Jean?” Eren asked as he didnt look up from his writing “hmmm I’m thinking you would be great, there’s a bathroom stall not to far down” Jean purred in Eren’s ear, Eren scoffed and shook his head at the incredulous thought.  
“Fuck of Kirschtein, one I hate you more than anything and wish you’d just piss off, secondly that’s so un-classy who the fuck would have sex with you…no let me re phrase that, who in their right mind would fuck you in a bathroom stall?” Eren spat in Jean’s face before returning to write his essay. Jean took his free hand and placed it over his heart and frowned.   
“Well now baby dont-“  
“Don’t call me baby!” Eren growled, cutting Jean off in mid sentence as he shrugged Jean’s arm away, Eren had to shake the thought that it was no colder with the arm gone and that it also left his skin burning. Jean raised his hands up in defense and laughed as he got out of his seat   
“Touchy, touchy, Jeager” Jean smirked, his voice having a teasing tone to it “imma go, i’ll see you later babe“ Jean laughed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and went over to the seat next to one of his team mate from football. Eren rolled his eyes and smiled as Levi had walked over and down next to Eren   
“Well then, never thought that would be over, huh?” Eren glared at Levi playfully and rolled his eyes.   
“Thanks for the big save by the way, not you’re such an ass” Eren giggled and when he did Eren didn’t notice the jealous look Jean had given him but Levi did as he scooted closer to Eren and smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and looked in his eyes   
“Yeah well I didn’t want to be caught up in your lovers quarrel” Levi teased and Eren rolled his eyes, murmuring how they weren’t lovers at all. Levi smiled and looked at Eren seriously   
“Erem we’ve been friends for awhile and I wanted to know if maybe you would like to go out with me?” Eren’s eyes widened as he heard the question and glanced over at a fuming Jean and back at Levi   
“I-i uh….sure yeah that’ll be cool!” Eren smiled but then heard a chair scraping violently against the floor, footsteps stomping on the ground, and the door being yanked open and slamming shut. The once loud room became very still and silent. Eren didn’t really know why but he felt obligated to chase after him and so Eren got up and followed suite.   
Once Eren was outside he looked around to find Jean but he was nowhere to be seen. Eren sighed and went to the boys restroom since he had to use the loo but once he stepped inside Eren saw too feet in one stall and rolled his eyes and was about to leave when he heard something, a moan   
“Ah! Jean you’re so big!” Eren froze and listened closer as he heard the sound of someone pounding into someone else, truthfully it turned Eren on a bit, the sound of skin smacking against skin, the heavy breathing, the moans but once the guy moaned Jean’s name Eren was pissed. ‘Jean?’ Eren thought to himself ‘of course it’s Jean! fuck Jean fuck him!’ Eren knew of jean’s daily habits, fucking anything that has a penis, but Eren never really stopped and thought about it, it was just something he knew, like a rumor that was spread around and that Jean might’ve fucked one or two guys and flirted with everyone. But standing in the dirty bathroom, the smell of urine and other strange odors in the air, and the sound of two heavy breathing males and skin smacking against skin, told Eren that it was true. Eren clenched his jaw as he stormed out of the restroom and out into the hall, storming right back to his seat.

Jean had heard someone come in, but the last person he could possibly think of was Eren Jeager coming in while he was fucking…some guy Brandon? Jean didn’t know and frankly he really didn’t care, all he did was close his eyes and imagined that this was Eren’s ass he was pounding into. Although Jean would be all his parent’s money that Eren would feel heavenly compared to this guy.   
“A-ah Jean you’re so big!” moaned the random guy. Jean growled and opened his eyes, tugging on the boy’s hair harshly   
“I fucking told you not to talk when I fuck you, it ruins all of it”   
“Oh? Then maybe a gag would work” the male purred, making Jean internally gag. Jean hated the guys he’d fuck, don’t ask him why he does it he’ll just brush it off with an excuse saying if you got it and people want it why not put it into use. But really Jean started this whole, flirt with any guy thing, because he is a stupid jock and doesn’t know how to really flirt with someone and ends up saying really stupid things, like asking constantly to get in one’s pants even though he know that they’ll just reject him, or just anything you shouldn’t say to your crush at all. Which is what he has been doing, with a certain brunette since he had found out he was gay.   
Jean was getting sick and tired of this guy’s moans and pounded harder into him so that they could finally finish. Jean hit his climax with a few lazy thrusts, but it still didn’t satisfy the two toned jock. Jean wasted no time it pulling out and putting his clothes on   
“God Jean that was incredible, like always…maybe we can do this again sometime?” the boy asked and Jean averted his gaze “um maybe, if I’m the mood or something” Jean mumbled and opened the stall door before the other could try and kiss him, which has happened with not only this random guy but with many others and Jean wasn’t really one to kiss after having sex, only because that led to feelings, which leads groupies, which leads for stalkers and people calling him late in the night saying how they’re so in love with him. Jean didn’t want or need that, all he really wanted was…  
Jean walked back into the classroom, not getting told off by the teacher since his teacher didn’t want the coach getting mad at him for making his most valuable play, the star quarterback, miss a game which was very important and really every game to coach Erwin is very very important.   
Jean went to sit with his team-mate when he remembered that he left something over at Eren’s, really Jean just wanted an excuse to be close to the brunette again. Breathe in his sweet vanilla and bar soap scent, look at his unbearably soft skin that Jean just wanted to kiss, and even sometimes look in those beautiful green eyes. Once Jean even got to glimpse at a crawling blush on Eren’s face, not the one when Jean tried to give Eren a blow job, which Jean cringed badly at that memory cause that cost the love of his- no not love the guy that Jean really really really like…ok fuck it Jean was head over heels in love with Eren Jeager and he still can’t really say why. Maybe it was because Eren looked cute when he smiled, like a real smile with dimples and everything, or how his eyes shown when something nerdy was happening like books or conventions, or how Eren hides his good grades from his friends that failed or even had a good grade as well because Eren was a modest guy, and maybe because Eren has been asked out on many dates, received expensive stuff, and some guys even had the nerve to ask the brunette out (which made Jean’s blood boil and might’ve punched the guy in the face once…or repeatedly) and Eren always declined as if he was waiting for something better and Jean liked that because even though he can tell Eren doesn’t think highly of himself, he does think he deserves at least something better than these low life losers. Which is why Jean was never that upset when Eren would decline, and in such a cold manner, Jean doesnt deserve Eren, Eren deserves someone so much better than himself, like, and Jean hates to admit it, but Levi is a great guy to ask out. Levi has money, good looking, one of Eren’s best friends and he was pretty sure Levi would never try to hurt the precious brunette…at least Jean would only hope that he wouldn’t.   
Jean walked over to Eren and smirked and was about to say something cheesy pick up line but Eren looked at him and gave him the death glare.   
“Jean I swear to God if you say anything I will kill you” Eren growled and went back to whatever he was working on. Jean was about to go when Eren looked back up at stopped him from leaving “no wait I have something to say to you. Jean Kirschtein you are a huge git! You’re a fucking asshole and a whore! Fucking some guy in a stall oh wow so fucking classy, and to think I had a crush on you for so long God glad to know I can get over it cause I’m apparently actually just some guy you wanna fuck. Also before you say anything I admit that I’ve liked you for awhile because that flew right out the window, you fucking disgust me” Eren spat.   
Jean couldn’t believe what Eren was saying, one thing Eren didn’t have the right to be mad, Eren turned Jean down all those time and secondly they weren’t together and Eren was gonna go on a fucking date with Levi, so why should Eren care that Jean was fucking random guys, it didn’t affect Eren in any way shape or form. So why was the brunette getting pissed? And of course jean was too stubborn and proud and an asshole to just let Eren yell at him like this.   
“Fuck off, why do you even care that I’ve been fucking someone? Thought you weren’t even interested you asshole, besides you have short ass, have fun with that asshole” Jean shook his head and picked the bridge of his nose as he laughed “Jeager seriously I’ve fought for you for so long and now you’re gonna show some interest? I’ve liked you since middle school but not I’m wondering why did I even bother” Jean growled just as the bell began to ring “I’ve got practice, bye” 

Eren watched as Jean stormed off and inwardly groaned “great you fucked up big time” Eren muttered to himself. Eren looked around the now empty classroom, Levi had just left after Jean for some dentist appointment or doctors…Eren didn’t really know he was just fuming with anger when he had came back to pay any attention.   
Eren knew he had two choices in this situation, A. Go after Jean, try and make everything right again maybe offer just being friends or something or B. Not bothering and enjoying the peace of Jean never hitting on him again…Eren sighed he knew he couldn’t live without that asshole. Eren got all his stuff and went to put his stuff in the locker. Jean was already gone, probably to football practice which only means…Eren whimpered as he looked at the direction of the football field and took out the things he needed for homework, which was only reading and Eren had already finished reading his book so he took out his spare one ‘Lord Of the Rings’. Eren shouldered his backpack and grumbled as he made his way out to the bleachers on the football field. Eren groaned, as it was the beginning of October and it was bloody hot, the sun was shining directly on Eren, of fucking course. Eren popped open the book and would glance up time to time, scanning the area for Jean but there were so many guys that were moving too fast that it was hard for him to even see where Jean was but eventually Eren spotted the asshole and smirked as he continued reading but glanced up more and yeah maybe staring at Jean’s ass. It was out there; nobody said he couldn’t look or anything!   
An hour later break was finally here and Eren was glad as he realized this was his chance! Eren jogged down to the football field and with each step Eren was closer and he swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he now was basically in front of a now shirtless, sweaty Jean who was now squeezing water into his mouth, some failing and hitting his sweaty muscular chest, the water falling down his defined abs and down under. Eren mouth watered at the sight but quickly shook it off as he heard Jean’s voice,   
“What do you want Eren?” it was cool and harsh, making Eren’s heart hurt and Eren flinched and averted his gaze as he stared at the ground. Eren heard Jean groan and shift his weight “dammit spit out Jeager i’m busy” Jean growled and Eren, being the sensitive guy that he is, was trying not to cry because Eren wanted to tell Jean…but he was also terrified. Eren heard one of Jean’s teammates offer to help get rid of Eren but when he saw Jean decline the offer there was hope and Eren took a deep breath as he looked up into Jean’s eyes   
“I-I…Jean I am sorry for everything, we’ve been going at it forever and i think it’s time I’d confess. I’ve been in love with you since elementary school. Do you remember we were the best of friends? and then you started crushing on that Ally Susie whoever the fuck she was and I got mad? It certainly wasn’t because you got the girl; it was because it wasn’t me. Jean I’ve been in love with you since we were just kids and I don’t think my feelings are changing anytime soon. Then you went out and flirted with every guy and you hit on me, that fucking torn me apart I felt like I was just some guy to you but I don’t wanna be some guy, I wanna be the guy I wanna be yours I wanna hold hands and go on dates and have you say something cheesy but I’ll think is really cute and romantic. I want to be yours Jean that’s all I ever wanted…” Eren was finished talking and went back to looking at the ground when he heard Jean tell his coach he’ll be back in a few minutes. Eren was about to question him when he felt Jean grab his hand and lead them under the bleachers. Eren began to blush hard as he felt Jean not kissing him but…hugging? Yeah Jean was hugging Eren tightly against his chest and Eren smiled as he hugged him back   
“S-so it’s…it’s ok that I’m hugging you like this?” Jean asked, He didn't want to fuck up this moment... what was probably the only chance he would get in his life, or so he thought. Eren smiled and shook his head   
“No” Jean flinched at that and Eren could tell he was gonna pull away when Eren got on his very tippy toes and kissed Jean’s lips, tasting the salty from Jeans sweat which was really gross to Eren but he couldn’t care because the butterflies, the fireworks, everything was going insane and Eren couldn’t help but moan in the kiss and bring his hands up into Jeans hair and tugged at it, it was pretty wet from the sweat and also really gross but for some reasons Eren couldn’t help but love the feeling. Eren pulled away and was panting slightly as he looked up at Jean.   
“W-was that ok?” Eren stuttered nervously and Jean smirked and shook his head   
“Yeah it…it was more than ok Eren” Jean cupped Eren’s face and smiled as Eren’s face brightened   
“Really? Good and sorry for like being a total weirdo or something or like how I moaned I shouldn’t have done that i mean it sounded so weird right? And also like it’s gross I was putting my hands in your hair right? like wow weird and gross I mean maybe I-“ Eren was cut off from Jean’s lips kissing him again. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched as he heard Jean’s own moan. ‘Damn it sounds so much better when it for me” Eren thought in his head and felt them going backwards till Eren felt his back touch something cold and hard and…a pole? Right they were under the bleachers…making out. How cliché, Eren thought as Jean moved his tongue into Eren’s mouth and began rubbing their tongues together. God Jean tasted like heaven, Eren felt a blush rising on his cheeks and moaned in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and eventually pulled away.   
"God... I wished to kiss you for so long now...” Jean leaned his forehead against Eren’s and shifted his eyes up to look at him and then back down. "What would you prefer? I... never done the whole dating stuff.. But if you want..." Jean rubbed over the nape of his neck, clearly flustered from the conversation. Eren couldn’t help but smile, it was so cute how awkward Jean was at all of this.   
Jean he let his eyes wander over everything else before he returned his amber eyes to the blushing brunette. Smiling slightly. It was rare that something like a /smile/ was on his lips and like a real one not his fake ‘ah yeah everything is totes great’ smile.  
“I uh sure I mean if it’s not to trouble or anything and I mean I don’t think we have to commit to anything like right now or whatever but I mean you know we can go on a couple of dates and we can…we can go from there” Eren smiled and realized he was rambling and thought about how annoyed Jean must be now…  
“Your rambling is so cute you know that?” Jean laughed lightly as he pulled away and intertwined their fingers together “but ok…when do you wanna go?” Jean asked nervously, he didn’t even know what to do on a date! but Jean would do anything for the brunette in front of him, declare his love to the whole world? hell yeah give him the equipment and time to set the stuff up and Jean would do it, quit football? well maybe not that far cause his future is depending on that but he doubt Eren would even make him do that anyways.   
“I’m not sure what i want to do…but um if it’s ok I don’t want to have sex or anything and I’m sorry if you know if I won’t and you’d wanna find someone else it’s just I can’t you know not so soon and-“  
Jean chuckled. "Are you even listening to me?" Jean smirked and laid one of his hand on the pier right beside Eren’s head - for better standing and balance and so... of course. "As long as you're willing to at least try it with me... I don't need anybody. And that doesn't mean I just want in your pants.. Sure that too but I waited so long I think I can survive somehow, waiting a bit longer...” Jean smiled when Eren smiled and because Eren was beginning to blush again  
“You should get back to practice before you get into any trouble” Eren smirked as he looked up at him. Eren felt his heart skip a beat at the look Jean was giving him; it was if this was a fairy tale because it was like Ron Weasley staring at Hermione Granger when they were playing the piano. It made Eren’s heart skip a beat and his stomach to have butterflies.   
“Yeah ok just one more thing” Eren was about to question what Jean wanted when he felt his lips on his own. Eren blushed even harder as he kissed back and rested a hand on Jean’s bicep. “Ok I’m good now I can go…I’ll see you but Eren I’d love to do something with you after practice." He purred and pushed himself off since he had been more bend over the smaller boy than standing straight. "Till later then, Jaeger-boy~" with that the two toned haired walked back to practice. Shouting some excuse to his trainer while he got his shirt back on and back into training. Again he managed to block everything out that wasn't football. But he seemed not as grumpy as he was at the beginning of the training.  
Eren rolled his eyes and leaned his head back; a small smile was planted on his face as he thought about everything that was going to happen “till later, kirscht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!   
> Cute?  
> No?  
> oh ok
> 
> Also thank you guys for the kudos and bookmarking my story it really means a lot!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was that...i hope you stick around for the next chapter it will be written better i swear!  
> also this was based off of a rp i'm doing, i call it the sterotype rp x3.  
> Also thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
